A Special Bond
by e.v.y.s2
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had been dating for a while all ready. When Syaoran's mother leaves on a trip, Syaoran stays with Sakura. One night, two lovers. Will they break down to their desires? ONE SHOT LEMON


Hi... um there's nothing to say. This is "A Special Bond". This story is a one shot and it contains lemon. If you're not of age or if you are uncomfortable reading it, then I sugges you turn back. I'm not going to force ANYONE into reading this.

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS... wish I did, if I did I won't be here right now.

Summery: Sakura and Syaoran had been dating for a while all ready. When Syaoran's mother leaves on a trip, Syaoran stays with Sakura. One night, two lovers. Will they break down to their desires?

Chapter 1

Sakura and Syaoran looked out onto the shimmering lake as the sun slowly set down into the horrizon. Sakura's head settled itself onto her lovers shoulder, sighing in content. Syaoran's strong arms wrapped around Sakuras shoulders protectively. They had been dating for 1 year all ready. 1 year, 2 months and 7 days actually. Syaoran closed his eyes, allowing the soft fragrance of Sakura's shampoo surround him, sending his brain to heaven. How he wished everyday could be like this, just him, Sakura and the world. Looking down at her, she had the curves of an angel, a goddess. Soft emerald eyes and long auburn hair that framed her soft delicate features, she was angel, a devil, a child, a women... she was Sakura. HIS Sakura to be exact. He smirked, yes, that sounded possisive but it sounded perfectly right with him.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly, looking up at her boyfriend. Syaoran looked down, giving her a soft smile which Sakura found herself melting.

"Hai?"

"Nothing... you were just deep in thought I thought something was wrong." Sakura asked worriedly. Syaoran chuckled - again Sakura melted - and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Come one, lets go home, Nadeshiko would get worried if her baby girl wasn't home on time." Syaoran teased. Sakura pouted. Syaoran was going to stay with her until his mother, Yelan, would be back. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, will be away on a business trip after the two were back. Hand in hand, the lovers strolled together.

**Sakura's Home**

Sakura and Syaoran returned home just in time to see Nadishiko in a grey business suit, black suitcase in hand, her gret hair in a bun come out of the kitchen.

"Sakura dear, you're back! Hello Syaoran dear. How are you doing?" Nadishiko asked kindly. Syaoran smiled,

"Fine, arigatou."

Nadeshiki gave them a quick smile before walking towards the door, putting her high heels on.

"Ok, you two behave all right? I'll be back in a week, Touya might come by to check, don't count on it, he and Kaho is all ready having a hard time keeping Tommy in check." Nadeshiko chuckled, remembering her grandson. Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"It's all right okaa-san. I'm a big girl now, just relax and get that deal signed!" Sakura urged. Nadeshiko smiled, kissing Sakura on the head and hugging Syaoran. "Okaa-san! Matte!" Sakura called. She handed her mother her Gucci bag. Nadeshiko flushed embarassed.

"Arigatou Sakura. Ok I'm going now, be good!" and with the shut of the door, she left, leaving the two in the door way.

"Ok... so you want something to eat?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran smiled, nodding.

"Ok," Syaoran said, rubbing his hand, "let's get to work."

**Much Later**

The two had spaghetthi and after finishing the dishes, snuggled together on the cough, watching a movie. After, Sakura had showered then Syaoran and got into bed. Syaoran pulled Sakura towards him, holding her waist and resting his head on the crook of her neck, their legs intertwined. It was almost a tradition to sleep like this, ever since they were little, they had slept like this because of Sakura's nightmares. And as they grew, their relationship grew and now it felt empty if they were not sleeping like this with each other. Feeling the closeness of Sakura in her thin night gown, a unknown feeling stirred inside Syaoran. His grip tightened, feeling an emotion arise that needed to be fulfilled. A storm raged outside as lightning clashed. Sakura jumped, her hair brushing against Syaoran's face, making him groan.

"Syaoran? Daijoubu?" Sakura asked worriedly, turning towards him. Syaoran was unable to speak as he gazed longingly into Sakura's deep emerald eyes, holding his gaze there. Sakura looked at him, his face, his eyes and saw what he was feeling.

"Syaoran, is there something you want?"

A nodd.

"Is it something I can give you?"

Another nodd.

"Is it-" no time. Syaoran's face came crashing down onto hers, his lips meeting hers. At first Sakura was surprised, but slowly surrendered to his touch. She wrapped her arms delicately around Syaoran's neck as she moaned when Syaoran nibbled on her bottom lips. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter the warm cave of Sakura's sweet mouth. Sakura moaned, feeling his tongue rub against hers.

Syaoran pulled her waist closer to him, pulling deeper into the kiss. They switched position and soon Sakura found herself on her back, facing Syaoran's face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously. Once they did there was no turning back. Sakura nodded with determination. That was all Syaoran needed to push all dobuts out of his mind. He trailed his kisses down her neck and felt himself aroused, hearing Sakura's soft moaning. His hands trailed down to Sakura's thights, slowly making their way up, pulling along with them, her soft night gown. Syaoran stoped his adventure and lifted Sakura gently, taking off her dress and throwing it away, not caring where it went on the room. Hell it can land all the way to the North Pole and he wouldn't have cared. He had other things to do right now, more IMPORTANT things. He resumed his journey, trailing around her shoulder, then breast bone. His hands raised up to Sakura's breast, flicking her nipple gently, squeezing her breast from time to time.

Sakura closed her eyes pleasurely, feeling his teasing. She gasped.

"Oh God." when his warm mouth covered her hardening nipple, feeling warmth surround it. His other hand toyed with the other one, flicking it. He switched and payed the same amount of attention to the other one. Sakura's breathing became laboured as small uneven gasps left her mouth. He moved back up, claiming those gasping mouth again while his hands travled furthur down. His hands met the dreaded night mare men called "underwears" It was Sakura's turn to do some teasing. She quickly took off the green t-shirt Syaoran was wearing and trailed her small hand through those amazing abs and tanned skin. Syaoran closed his eyes and groaned, feeling the path of her hands, leaving a burning trail. Sakura flipped him over, sitting on his stomach. She sat up, hurriedly taking off his pants, boxers and all. Her nimble hands swirled around his staff and Syaoran shut his eyes, groaning at what his "innocent" cherry blossom was doing to him. Sakura yelped, being switched positioned. Syaoran growled.

"Naughty little blossom." he growled, his eyes on fire. Sakura's emeralds sparked with an evil glint. She took his hand, and trailed it down towards her area and pushed his hands against her underwear. Syaoran had to fight down the urge of taking her right there and then, feeling the warmth emmiting from the thin piece of frabric. She wanted to play naughty, well he could too. Swooping down, he captured her lips, while taking of her underwear in the proccess and slowly, rubbed her forbidden area. Sakura purred in pleasure, without warning he stuck one finger inside her, causing her to buck up and gasp. She moved along with his finger, feeling her walls close in on it. Syaoran smirked, sticking one in, then another, then another, each time Sakura gasping in pleasure and surprise. Pulling them out, he licked them, tasting her juice, tasting her.

"You taste so good." he growled mennencingly, slowly crawling down. He made trails of kissed on her stomach then along her thighs. He came back up, sucking along her inner thighs, before reaching her place. He circled around it with his tongue, sucking it frome time to time. Sakura moaned loudly, lifting her body, pushing towards Syaoran. Syaoran grinned evilly.

_"It's time."_

He shoved his tongue upwards, getting a loud moan from Sakura above. He reached deep inside her, wanting to her her moan with undescribible pleasure. Sakura's hands were lost inside the deep sea of amber hair. Syaoran felt a tug on his hair and knew she was coming. Instead of moving away, he pushed his mouth futhur, sucking it hardly...

Sakura gave a small scream, feeling his mouth suck and felt herself release into his mouth. She slumped down from the small trip of pleasure. Syaoran moved back up, giving her small pecks of kisses. His eyes asked for permission.

"I'm ready."

Syaoran, slowly and carefully, slid his member inside her, gently. Sakura squeezed her eyes shit, feeling pain. She felt him reach her wall, and with one thrust, broke through. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, her nails bighting into his back. A tear found its way out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Syaoran stayed in that position, helping her adjust, kissing her neck gently, hoping to guide her away from the pain.

"You all right?" he asked softly. Sakura nodded slowly. Syaoran moved in and out... slowly so he wouldn't cause pain. Sakura started to feel the pain ebbing away, but another sensation took its place. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him, all of him.

"Syaoran... please..." She pleaded, not knowing for what. Syaoran pushed in a little, then out, then furthur. Sakura almost screamed from annoyance.

"Syaoran! Onegai!"

"Reach for it Sakura." he said, his voice laboured. Sakura's natural instinct kicked in and moved along with him in harmony. Sakura's walls closed in on him, drawing from him, his essense. Sakura pressed her palms hard against her headboard, moaning, pleading, urging.

"Syaoran... harder..."

Syaoran was driving by the very essense of her as he complied, thrusting in again and again. He thrusted hard into her, wanting to reach her pleasure point, wanting to here here scream out his name... Sakura was about to come, she felt it, he felt it.

"Hold it... come with me Sakura." he breathed. Sakura nodded, using all she had to hold on, to take control. Syaoran could tell she was trying her best, however he wasn't able to. He felt his seed shoot out. "now" Sakura screamed out in pleasure, releasing with Syaoran. His warm seed poured into her as they slumped down, covered in sweat. Syaoran rolled off her, trying to recover from that intense ride.

"That was... you were amazing" Syaoran cooed, wiping her wet hair off her face. Sakura closed her eyes tiredly. "I love you."

"I love you."

The two embraced each other, sleeping in each others arms. Togethery, they shared... A Special Bond.

L

L

L

L

L

L

A/N: Well... there you go, a one shot story by my. Probably my last story for now, until I figure out some other ideas. Until then, JA!


End file.
